Ingrid Pitt
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Londra |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = soldato americano (???? - ????) (divorzio) |coniuge 2 = Tony Rudlin (???? - 23/11/2010) (morte di lei) |figli = Steffanie Pitt }} .]] '''Ingrid Pitt' è stata un'attrice polacca molto conosciuta per aver recitato in diversi film horror negli anni sessanta e settanta. Biografia Giovinezza Ingrid Pitt nacque come Ingoushka Petrov in Polonia da padre tedesco e madre polacca di origine ebraica. Durante la II Guerra Mondiale, insieme alla sua famiglia, venne imprigionata in un campo di concentramento. Al termine della guerra, conobbe a Berlino Est un soldato americano, il quale riuscì a farla fuggire a Berlino Ovest. In seguito i due si sposarono e andarono a vivere in California. Dopo la fine del matrimonio, tornò in Europa, ma dopo aver recitato in un film fece nuovamente ritorno a Hollywood dove iniziò a lavorare come cameriera e allo stesso tempo cercava di farsi strada nel mondo del cinema. Carriera Carriera cinematografica Nel 1964 fece il suo debutto da attrice nel film Prigionieri dell'orrore. Nel 1965 è, non accreditata, nel cast del film Il dottor Zivago con Omar Sharif e Julie Christie. Nel 1968 recitò nel film Dove osano le aquile accanto a Richard Burton e Clint Eastwood. La fama mondiale la ottenne però solamente interpretando i film della Hammer Film Productions. Ha recitato in Vampiri amanti (1970), un film basato sulla novella Carmilla di Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu e in La morte va a braccetto con le vergini. (1971), un film basato sulla leggenda della Contessa Elizabeth Báthory. Ingrid Pitt ha inoltre recitato nel film horror La casa che grondava sangue (1971) della Amicus e nel film The Wicker Man (1973). A metà degli anni settanta apparve nel talent show New Faces. Durante gli anni ottanta Ingrid Pitt ha recitato sia al teatro sia al cinema nei film Chi osa vince, I quattro dell'oca selvaggia 2 e La guerra di Hanna. Ha inoltre recitato in varie serie televisive inglesi e statunitensi come Ironside e ''Doctor Who. Dopo un periodo di malattia, Ingrid Pitt ritornò a recitare nel 2006 nel film Sea of Dust. Carriera da scrittrice Ingrid Pitt scrisse nel 1980 un romanzo, Cuckoo Run. Nel 1984 scrisse un romanzo sull'Argentina di Peron. Sempre nello stesso anno a lei e al marito, Tony Rudlin, fu commissionata la sceneggiatura di un episodio di Doctor Who. Nel 1999 scrisse la sua autobiografia, Life's a Scream. In seguito scrisse su diversi settimanali e periodici come Shivers, TV & Film Memorabilia e Motoring and Leisure. Vita privata Ingrid Pitt di è sposata due volte: la prima volta con un soldato americano e la seconda con l'attore Tony Rudlin. Morte Ingrid Pitt è morta a causa di un collasso cardiaco in un ospedale londinese il 23 novembre 2010, due giorni dopo il suo 73esimo compleanno. Filmografia *''Prigionieri dell'orrore'' (El sonido de la muerte) (1964) *''Falstaff'' (Campanadas a medianoche) (1965) (non accreditata) *''Il dottor Zivago'' (Doctor Zhivago) (1965) (non accreditata) *''Un beso en el puerto'' (1966) *''Dolci vizi al foro'' (A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum) (1966) (non accreditata) *''Due avvocati nel West'' (Dundee and the Culhane), nell'episodio "The 1000 Feet Deep Brief" (1967) *''Ironside'' (Ironside), nell'episodio "The Fourteenth Runner" (1967) *''The Omegans'' (1968) *''Dove osano le aquile'' (Where Eagles Dare) (1968) *''Vampiri amanti'' (The Vampire Lovers) (1970) *''La morte va a braccetto con le vergini'' (Countess Dracula) (1971) *''La casa che grondava sangue'' (The House That Dripped Blood) (1971) *''Jason King, nell'episodio "Nadine" (1972) *Nobody Ordered Love'' (1972) *''The Adventurer, nell'episodio "Double Exposure" (1973) *The Wicker Man'' (1973) *''The Zoo Gang, nell'episodio "Mindless Murder" (1974) *Thriller, nell'episodio "Where the Action Is" (1975) *BBC2 Playhouse, nell'episodio "Unity" (1981) *Artemis 81'' (1981) Film TV *''Chi osa vince'' (Who Dares Wins) (1982) *''Smiley's People, negli episodi 1x1 e 1x2 (1982) *Agente 007 - Octopussy - Operazione piovra'' (Octopussy) (1983) (voce) (non accreditata) *''The Comedy of Errors'' (1983) Film TV *''Parker'' (1984) *''Doctor Who'' (Doctor Who), negli episodi "The Time Monster: Part 5" (1972), "The Time Monster: Part 6" (1972), "Warriors of the Deep: Part 1" (1984), "Warriors of the Deep: Part 2" (1984) e "Warriors of the Deep: Part 3" (1984) *''The House'' (1984) Film TV *''I quattro dell'oca selvaggia II'' (Wild Geese II) (1985) *''Underworld'' (1985) *''Bulman, nell'episodio "Chicken of the Baskervilles" (1987) *La guerra di Hanna'' (Hanna's War) (1988) *''The Asylum'' (2000) *''Green Fingers'' (2000) *''Dominator'' (2003) (voce) *''Minotauro'' (Minotaur) (2006) *''Beyond the Rave'' (2008) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Sea of Dust'' (2008) Bibliografia *''Cuckoo Run'' (1980) *''The Perons'' (1984) *''Eva's Spell'' (1985) *''Katarina'' (1986) *''The Ingrid Pitt Bedside Companion for Vampire Lovers'' (1998) *''The Autobiography of Ingrid Pitt : Life's A Scream'' (1999) *''Ingrid Pitt Bedside Companion for Ghosthunters'' (1999) *''The Ingrid Pitt Book of Murder, Torture and Depravity'' (2000) Note Pitt, Ingrid Pitt, Ingrid Pitt, Ingrid Pitt, Ingrid Pitt, Ingrid Pitt, Ingrid